Doctor's Pokémon Adventures
by awesomebrenguy
Summary: The Doctor has ended up in the Pokèmon world. He has a job to do while trying to find the TARDIS. Will he find the TARDIS and save the Pokèmon world. Characters: 10th Doctor, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Pikachu, and OC andbe sure to comment.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor's Pokèmon Adventures

Chapter 1 new world

**Disclaimer: This is my second FanFic hopefully you like it. And make sure to comment so I know how I am doing. I don't own Doctor Who or his villians. I also don't own Pokèmon. The only things I own is OC.**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS standing there listening to the TARDIS hum. Then the Doctor started pushing some buttons and pulling levers. The doctor wore a brown suit with a tie it also has a big light brown jacket but he is not wearing it. He also has brown hair and has sideburns.

The Doctor was doing that for a while until the TARDIS lights went off and started to shake around. "Why are you doing this," the Doctor said trying to stop himself from flying around the room.

Then the Doctor pulled a lever and the lights turned back on and stopped shaking. "What's going on huh buddy." The Doctor said to his TARDIS when ever there is no one else to talk to.

The Doctor walked around trying to find the source of the problem. The Doctor walked around the console until he got to the leather bag full of tools and he started pulling them out and trying to figure out the problem.

"What happened is it something that I forgot to do or is some one overriding your systems?" The Doctor went on with his business for about an hour until he saw a bright light coming into the TARDIS. "This can't be good." The Doctor then disappeared out of the TARDIS.

In Pallet Town a boy named Ash Ketchum was getting ready for the day. He just finished the Indigo league even though he didn't win he still isn't giving up on his dream of becoming a Pokèmon master.

He then went downstairs for breakfast. There he found his friends Brock and Misty. There was also two Pokèmon by them one is Ash's buddy and first Pokèmon Pikachu. The other is Misty's Pokèmon called Togepi.

"Good morning Ash," Brock said getting him breakfast.

Ash took the bowl and said, "Where is my mom?"

"She went to the store to get some groceries and I decided to cook breakfast while she is gone."

Misty just looked at him and said, "Yeah you would have known that if you didn't over sleep."

Ash just rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah well I was tired."

"Well if you didn't stay up late training your Pokèmon then you wouldn't have been to tired," Brock said scooping up some food for himself.

"How else can I become a Pokèmon master? It's not like my Pokèmon can become powerful all by themselves," Ash said with food in his mouth.

"Yeah but you need your rest to make sure they can train," Misty said to him putting her dish in the sink. Then Ash and Brock started talking more when Misty looked out the window to see a man in the backyard laying on the grass.

Misty then interrupted Ash and Brock's conversation to say, "Hey guys there is man on the ground of the backyard."

Brock looked at her confused and said, "I didn't see a man in the backyard when I was cooking breakfast."

Misty took the two off the table, "Still he's out there now and he might be hurt so let's go outside and help him."

They went outside to see a man with a brown suit on with sand shoes on his feet. "Wow he is weirdly dressed," Ash said looking at him.

Pikachu went up to him and said, "pika!" Agreeing with Ash.

"We should turn him around to see if there is any injuries in the front," Brock said putting his hands under the man and gently turned him to his front side.

"Is he alive," Misty said looking at Brock that was checking his pulse.

"Yeah he is alive and doesn't have any injuries except for scratches on his face." Brock then stood up.

The man then woke up and breathed loudly which startled the group. "Where am I," he said in a Scottish accent.

"Your in my backyard, Ash said to him.

The Doctor looked around and said, "No I mean what planet am I on?"

The kids looked at him weirdly. "We're on Earth. What makes you ask that question," Brock said.

The Doctor looked at the people when he saw the Pikachu. "Really where am I," Doctor said a little strict.

"He's telling the truth this is Earth," Ash said.

Then the Doctor stood up and said, "No it's not I know what Earth is like and they don't have creatures like these." Pointing at the Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at him weird and was about to electrify him.

The Doctor then screamed in pain and went on his legs. "What's wrong," Misty said.

"There is someone trying to get in my head," Doctor said and then screamed in pain again. "Hey you three what ever you do no matter what happens to me you must promise me you won't take me to any hospital or medical care."

They looked at him and Misty said, "We promise." After that the Doctor fainted on the ground.

Ash looked at her and said, "Are you crazy that guy doesn't know what he needs so we need to take him to hospital probably Professor Oak can help him."

"No! We need to keep his promise he's probably confused and lost some of his memory. That's probably why he doesn't remember Pokèmon," Misty said.

Brock was getting bothered by their fighting and went in front of them and said, "Well we might as well get him inside so he can rest, then in the morning we will figure out what to do with him."

They just looked at him as he knelt down to the man and looked at Ash and said, "Come on help me get him inside."

After that Ash helped Brock carry the Doctor in the house while Pikachu jumped on the Doctor's body. Then they went into the house. Knowing it might be a long day.

Unknown to them somebody was watching them from space. The figure was weird shaped and was wearing a cloak. "Well, well it looks like the Doctor is finally here."

Then all of the sudden a Dalek came in. "You told us we will have the Doctor so where is he," the Dalek said.

"He is down on the surface waiting for you." The thing said to it smiling.

"You better be right or you will be exterminated." Then the Dalek went out of the room.

The figure smiled then said, "Now it begins."


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's Pokèmon Adventures

Chapter 2 The Message

**Disclaimer: This is the second chapter hopefully you enjoyed this story so far and make sure to comment. I don't own Doctor Who or Pokèmon. The only thing I own is OC.**

In Ash Ketchum's house the Doctor was on the couch breathing heavily and sweating all over. Then Brock came in with Ash. Brock put a wet cold towel on the Doctor's head. Then Brock said, "It looks like he's getting worse each hour."

"I told we should have brung him to Professor Oak's," Ash said to him looking at the Doctor. He was going to go out of the room when all of the sudden the Doctor woke up again.

He was breathing even more heavily. "Who's in my head," the Doctor said and then fell back to sleep.

Ash turned around and said to Brock, "Well that was random."

Brock got back up from him falling down when the Doctor woke up. "Yeah that was it look's like he wasn't kidding when he said some thing was in his head," Brock said going towards Ash. "We should make him rest more." After that Brock went out of the room.

"Yeah we should," Ash said when he took one last glimpse of the Doctor, then turned and went out the door.

The Doctor was in a room filled with white and fog all around him. This was the Doctor's mind in there he saw all of his memories. Every good day and every bad one. The Doctor didn't like seeing his past that much expressly the sad ones.

When all of his memories were done flashing before him out came something. It was hard for the Doctor to make it out because it was just a shadow. The Doctor was trying to figure out what to say but the words didn't come to him.

The creature came closer and spoke with it echoing all around, "So you must be the Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at it. The creature was standing on four legs. So it wasn't human but let again humans don't have the power to go into the Doctor's mind. The Doctor then spoke, "Who are you and why are you in my mind?"

The shadow disappeared and reappeared in the back of him. "My name you will learn in the future but for now call me "Shadow"," the figure said to him.

The Doctor turned around and looked at Shadow. "Well Shadow why are you in my mind," the Doctor said to Shadow.

Shadow went closer to him and said, "Because I needed a way to talk to you to tell you a warning."

"What is the warning?"

"This world is in danger you must help it." Shadow then went thur the Doctor and went behind him.

"There are only a few creatures in the universe that go in people's minds and I know for a fact that aren't one of them." The Doctor was very curious about how he did it.

"I have the ability to read people's minds thur my telepathic powers." Shadow made the Doctor confused and he understands everything. "But that is not the problem here. Like I said this world is in danger Doctor and I want you to save it."

The Doctor looked at him for a while before saying, "How do I know you aren't lien to me."

Shadow looked at him and went closer, "Because I have seen them they have been trying to kill me for a while and you are the one to help us Doctor. Is that what you do save worlds Doctor."

"Yes, I've saved many planets from alien threats."

"Then save this one unless you want this planet to burn like yours."

The Doctor was shocked of how he knew that but then remembered that Shadow was looking into his memories. "Well then I will do it but I'll need my TARDIS."

Shadow looked down and said, "Your TARDIS is lost we don't know where it is but if you can find it then we will end this threat that is attacking the world. Now go find the TARDIS and get some help you don't want to do this alone now do you." After those words Shadow disappeared and the Doctor was alone in his mind.

In Ash's room Pikachu was wiggling around until he woke up. He was wondering what was going on with him until he heard a voice in a Scottish accent, "Come down stairs to me."

Pikachu knew who that was it was the man that they brought inside earlier. Pikachu looked at Ash to see if he heard it. Then Pikachu noticed that he was still asleep and took that as a no.

Pikachu sat down and was thinking if he should go or not. After a few minutes he decided to go still debating if he shouldn't have gone.

Pikachu quietly went out of the room so he didn't wake up his trainer. He then quietly but quickly went downstairs making sure he wouldn't wake up everyone in the house.

He got into the room and saw the Doctor lying down on the couch. He went up and sat on him which woke up the Doctor. Pikachu quickly went off the Doctor and was about to run out the door when the Doctor said, "Wait don't go I just want to tell you something."

Pikachu started walking back to the Doctor then he smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings a while back. I was just having a bad day that day." The Doctor didn't know how long he has been out for so he just said that day.

Pikachu was surprised how nice this man was. He went closer to him and noticed something his eyes looked old and very sorry. He went up and said, "Pi Pikachu."

"I will take that as an apology accepted." Then the Doctor noticed something he can't understand what this creature is saying at all.

"You better get used to me because I might be here for a while because I'm a long way from home." The the Doctor looked at Pikachu and saw that he was sleeping on him. "Well lovely another thing that likes sleeping on me."

Then the Doctor picked up Pikachu and put him back to where he used to be. Then the Doctor turned around and went downstairs to see what he was going to do for the rest of the night.

When he returned to the couch he sat on it and began to think about what Shadow said. He checked his pockets and sighed in relief that his sonic screwdriver was still in there. Then the Doctor lied on the couch but didn't go back to sleep because he was trying to think where to begin searching for the TARDIS.

In the back of the house three peeping eyes were looking thru the window. "Well, well it looks like the twerps have found a new friend," said one of them that was named Jessie.

"Yeah hopefully this guy doesn't get in the way from us capturing Pikachu," said the man named James.

"He doesn't look that tough," the cat Pokèmon named Meowth said.

"Don't jinx us Meowth any way we shall begin with our plan once it is morning." After that they laughed and went to sleep dreaming about them being rich from capturing Pikachu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Team Rocket Strikes

**Another chapter on you guys probably thought I was dead and wouldn't post another chapter but I did and it looks good to me. My other story will be updated soon. Remember to comment on how good I'm doing. Sorry if there are spelling errors I did this on my IPod.**

In the morning Ash and the others woke up and went downstairs to see that the Doctor was awake. "Hey you're awake," Misty says to the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at them and says, "Yeah I've been awake for a while now." The Doctor then looked around the house. "This a nice house you've got here."

"Thanks, wait where's my mom," Ash says.

Brock looked worried and said, "I don't know? She should have came back yesterday."

The Doctor noticed they were getting really worried. "Well I didn't see anyone come in last night or even this morning," he said to them. "But I promise you I will find her if I can."

"Thanks, um ... A ... What's your name exactly," Ash said to him.

Pikachu went next to Ash and climbed on his shoulder and said, "pika" agreeing with Ash.

"Oh yeah we haven't done introductions yet," the Doctor began to say. "Well my name is the Doctor."

"Doctor of what exactly," Brock said wondering.

"Just the Doctor."

"So that is your name is the Doctor," Misty said.

"Yep and what are your names."

Ash went up and said with confidence, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I want be the worlds best Pokèmon master."

"Wow you're very confident about that," the Doctor said noticing Ash looking at him weird. "I didn't mean that in a bad way it is good to have a goal like that I hope you complete it."

Brock went up and said, "I'm Brock from Pewter City, I used to be the gym leader there but now I'm with Ash to accomplish my dream of being the best Pokèmon breeder."

"Ok you are one of those people but I still wish you the best of luck on that," the Doctor said.

Misty went up last and said, "I'm Misty I used to be one of the Celrulean City Gym leaders but now I want to be the master of all water type Pokèmon."

"So there is more than one type ok, so is that one you're holding a water type," the Doctor said pointing at Togepi.

"Actually I really don't know what type she is," Misty said a little disappointed.

Then the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning Togepi. Togepi was just sitting there smiling and waving her arms around. "Wow she is very happy from me scanning her."

"What is that anyway," Ash said.

The Doctor put it away and said, "It's a sonic screwdriver."

"What is it suppose to do," Brock said.

Doctor looked at him and smiled. "Right now nothing but once I get back to the TARDIS I will know everything about her."

"What's the TARDIS," Misty said.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain with out you guys seeing it so probably in the future you can see it," the Doctor said wondering if he will ever find it.

"Now what are those two named," the Doctor said pointing at Pikachu and Togepi.

"Oh this is Pikachu and that is Togepi," Ash said to the Doctor.

"So these are Pokèmon which means this Earth is a different universe than my Earth," the Doctor said.

Ash and the others looked at him confused. "How do you not know what Pokèmon are," Ash said to him.

Misty was about to say something when the Doctor stopped her. "I told you I'm from a different universe than yours."

"So in your universe there is no Pokèmon at all," Brock said to him.

The Doctor noticed that they didn't like that. "Yep," the Doctor said to them. "These Pokèmon are very new to me I haven't seen anything like them and I've seen everything."

"That is awful I can't imagine a world without Pokèmon," Ash said to him shouting making Pikachu almost fall off of his shoulder.

Misty looked at him angry. "Now Ash don't be rude he doesn't make fun of our dimension so don't make fun of his."

"It's alright Misty but yeah I'm not making fun of your dimension is because I like discovering new things," the Doctor said.

"But these Pokèmon are remarkable this Pikachu right here is smart he noticed when I called him down last night," the Doctor added.

"Wait how did you call him down last night with out waking us up," Brock said to the Doctor.

"Well I think I should tell you that a different day but I should thank you for keeping the promise of not taking me to a hospital," the Doctor said to them.

"You're welcome," Misty began, "But these two wanted to take you to a hospital." Misty pointed at Brock and Ash.

"I didn't," Brock said.

"I know that Ash said it because I could hear all of you guys when I fainted," the Doctor said.

Ash was getting angry and decided to change the subject. "So are you going to be leaving now to go find my mom," Ash said.

"I will but I might be staying here for a while because I can't go back to my dimension without the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"You are welcome to stay in my house till you find it," Ash said.

"Thanks Ash I will accept that as an apology of trying to take me to hospital last night," the Doctor said when Ash was rubbing the back of his head.

Then Ash's stomach growled, "It looks like I'm hungry. Brock can you start breakfast already."

"Sure Ash once you ask nicely," Brock said which made everyone laugh. Then Brock started making breakfast it seemed nothing would go wrong today.

Outside of Ash's house team Rocket is looking inside from the window. They saw Brock making breakfast. Ash and Misty were talking about something, probably fighting. The Doctor was sitting at the table examining Pikachu and Togepi.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Brock said to everyone.

"Finally I'm starving," Ash said walking towards Brock with a plate.

"Oh Ash," Misty said with her hand on her face. Then she put it down and lined up behind Ash.

"These Pokémon are amazing," the Doctor said really liking to study these new creatures to him. "These guys are smarter then most creatures I've seen, man this is fantastic!"

"Are you coming to eat Doctor," Brock said.

The Doctor turned around and said, "Um yeah I guess I could something to eat thanks." The Doctor stood up and went behind Misty.

Jessie then put down her binoculars. "Here's our chance," she began, "Are you two ready?"

Meowth got out a gun thing. "Ready to lock and load," Meowth said aiming the gun at Pikachu.

James was getting impatient and was thinking the Doctor was going to come back. "Hurry up Meowth before that man comes back," James said looking at where the Doctor is.

"Patience James I've got this," Meowth said putting his figure on the trigger then pulled it. Out came a line connected to it is a jar, an electric proof jar that is. It went straight for Pikachu and caught him. "Gotcha," Meowth said.

The Doctor, Ash, Misty and Brock were standing with plates in there hands scooping up food. The Doctor heard something and looked at the window next to Togepi and Pikachu. Then a line with a jar came in. "What the heck is that," the Doctor said warning the others. After they turned around to the table they saw Pikachu in a jar and then it went outside.

Ash saw on the table that his Pikachu is gone. "Pikachu, where is he," Ash said to his friends.

"I don't know," Brock said.

"I do he went outside in a jar, an electric proof jar I might add," the Doctor said thinking he was being clever.

Misty went to the table and grabbed Togepi. "Well aren't we going to go look for him," she said waiting for the other.

"Misty is right let's find him and meet the neighbors. Alons-y," the Doctor said going outside where Pikachu was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor's Pokémon Adventures  
Chapter 4: Team Rocket Meets The Doctor  
**Awsomebrenguy: Welcome to the next chapter of my FanFic  
The Doctor: Hello Awsomebrenguy.  
Awsomebrenguy: How did you get in here and I mostly do these disclaimers by myself.  
The Doctor: Your door was unlocked.  
Awsomebrenguy: No it wasn't.  
The Doctor: Yeah but then I soniced it.  
Awsomebrenguy: Well sense you're here you can do the disclaimer.  
The Doctor: Awsomebrenguy doesn't own Doctor Who or Pokémon; he only owns OC's. So let's get onto the story; Alonns-y.**

* * *

The Doctor, Ash, Brock, and Misty went outside into the backyard. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and started scanning the area. While the Doctor was scanning the area the others were searching for Pikachu. Ash noticed the Doctor wasn't helping them look and went up to him and said, "Doctor we are supposed to be looking for Pikachu.

The Doctor turned around and put his Sonic Screwdriver away. "Well I am searching for him, and you've got some coy boys out here," the Doctor said to him then noticed he was confused. "Well not actual coy boys; it's just a saying."

Then Brock and Misty came over to them panting. "Why were you guys running for," the Doctor said to them.

It took a while for them to say anything but then Brock caught his breath and said, "We checked the whole town, and Pikachu is no where to be found."

Ash was getting worried when he heard that. "Do you think he is out of the town now," Ash said to them.

Misty looked at him with a sorry face on and said, "I'm sorry Ash but yeah I think he is out of the town."

Ash was about to say something but the Doctor said something first, "No they haven't left the town he's over there." The Doctor was pointing at the forest.

Misty looked at the Doctor confused. "How do you know he's over there,"Misty said wondering how he figured that out.

The Doctor looked at her and said, "When I scanned him earlier today with my sonic screwdriver, it scanned his DNA. So I can use my sonic to track where he is."

"Wow that is cool," Ash said to him, even thou he was confused of what he just said.

"But he is not alone because there are three others over there." The Doctor pointed at the bush. Then the three who was Jessie, James, and Meowth popped out of the bush they were hiding in.

Jessie looked at the Doctor then said, "How did you know we were here."

"Because I could see your hair from here and I also saw two other shadows," the Doctor said.

"Wow he's impressive," James said.

"Don't complement him James," Jessie said pounding him on the head which made him fall to the ground.

"Sorry but who are you guys exactly," the Doctor said wondering that.

Jessie then noticed that they forgot to say there motto. "So you don't know who we are, I say you should prepare for trouble,"

James got up and said, "Oh yes and make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

The Doctor looked at them for a bit then he laughed. "What is so funny," James said to the Doctor who was still laughing.

"Oh it's just that all of the years of time and space that was the worst motto ever," the Doctor said to them trying to stop laughing. Jessie looked at him pissed off.

"Our motto isn't the worst; it is the best, and you will pay for calling it the worst." Jessie said to him taking out a Pokéball. James was thinking back on what the Doctor said. Then he put his hand in front of Jessie to stop her from throwing her Pokéball. "What are you doing James?"

"Yeah why did you stop Jessie from throwing her Pokéball," Meowth said thinking why James would do that.

"Were you two listening this guy said time and space what does that mean," James said to them then they were like "oh" to him. Then James turned to the Doctor. "What do you mean by space and time?"

The Doctor looked at him for a while then hit himself in the head with his palm. _Why did I say that, stupid Doctor._ Jessie, James, and Meowth were getting impatient.  
"Well aren't you going to tell us," Jessie finally said.

"Well I would tell you, but I'm afraid that you won't understand half of it," the Doctor said to them, trying to get off the subject. Then Ash was starting to get mad because they have his Pikachu and he wants it back.

"Team Rocket give me back my Pikachu," Ash said from behind the Doctor.

"No way, we're going to take this Pikachu to the boss and no one is going to stop us," Jessie said to them.

"Well I'll stop you," the Doctor said to them. Then team Rocket started laughing. "What's so funny?" The Doctor really wanted to know what was funny because he hardly had anyone laugh at him, well you can scratch that a lot of things laugh at him.

James, Jessie and Meowth stopped laughing, then James said, "The reason why we are laughing at you, is because you think you can stop us."

"Yeah we're team Rocket and we don't go down easily," Meowth said to him while looking like he is brave.

"Well you haven't met me; I've faced more challenging things in my life like you wouldn't believe." Then the Doctor was about to take out his sonic screwdriver, when Ash took out a Pokeball and threw it.

"Don't worry Doctor we'll handle these losers; Charizard go," Ash said then an orange dragon looking Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball and started napping on the floor. Brock and Misty were shaking their heads, and the Doctor was in shock of what he just saw. _That thing can fit inside that tiny ball, I mean he is huge. Why is he in that ball and why doesn't he try to get out. I better ask them when we are done here. _The Doctor thought then he heard Misty said something.

"Charizard really," Misty said to Ash shaking her head.

"Yeah you know Charizard won't obey you Ash," Brock said to Ash tying to back Misty up.

"Why do you guys think Charizard is a bad choice," The Doctor asked them. _I mean that thing is a freaken dragon. I mean he could just blow fire and team Rocket will run away. _The Doctor thought and then noticed that Brock was about to talk to him.

"Well you see Charizard doesn't really obey Ash and starts attacking him, or just sits around being lazy like what he is doing right now." Brock explained to the Doctor. _I might know why because I would be mad and attack him too if I was in that tiny little ball. _The Doctor thought as he saw team Rocket laughing.

"Well I might as well try it, I mean maybe it will be different this time; Charizard do flame thrower," Ash said and Charizard did nothing. "Come on Charizard why won't you listen to me?" Then Charizard used flame thrower on Ash's face.

"Or not," Misty said quietly but loud enough for the Doctor and Brock to hear.

"Why didn't he die, I mean he got spayed by fire in the face," the Doctor said to Misty and Brock.

"Well you see Pokémon attacks can't kill humans, it can harm them but not kill them," Brock said to him. "That's the same with Pokémon as well." Brock added to explanation.

Team Rocket was still laughing until Meowth said, "Is that all you've got!" He continued laughing with Jessie and James until they ran out of breath."

Ash looked at Charizard and sighed. "Charizard return," Ash said with a red beam coming out of the Pokeball, and hitting Charizard which made him vanish, and the red beam went back in. The Doctor was just looking at this with interest. _Man the technology here is incredible I want to examine more of this stuff closely._ Then the Doctor lost his train of thought when all of the sudden team Rocket went into a hot air balloon the shape of Meowth's head.

"Well if that is all you were here to do we might as well be on our way," James said as the balloon went higher and higher into the air.

"Yeah see yah twerps," Jessie said as they were about to fly away.

Then Ash had an angry face and threw another Pokeball. "Not so fast team Rocket, Pidgeotto go," Ash said and out came a big bird Pokémon. _Wow another one; how many of these Pokémon does he have in these tiny balls._ The Doctor thought to himself. _Wow I think a lot to myself like I do talking._ Then he went back to Ash. "Pidgeotto go get Pikachu for me!" Then the Pidgeotto flew up to the balloon and took Pikachu who was in an electric proof jar.

Jessie saw what happened and was about to grab the jar but missed by a few centimeters. "Hey give us back that Pikachu," Jessie said to them.

"Well that depends whose it is," the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"What do you mean by that," James said to him.

"Well whoever owns the Pikachu gets to keep it." The Doctor was stating obvious facts to them.

"Yeah well we're going to steel it so it can be ours," Jessie said to the Doctor about to pick up a Pokeball.

"Well you could, but you need to figure out where you are standing!" The Doctor was making everybody confused but mostly team Rocket.

"What do you mean by that," Meowth said to the Doctor wondering what he means by that.

"Well you see you are producing heat into that hot air balloon; so if you produce enough heat then the balloon will explode, like this!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the balloon and it started adding more heat.

"Oh no," James said noticing a lot of heat going into the balloon.

"What is it James," Jessie said to him.

"There's too much heat going into the balloon it's going to blow!" James, Jessie, and Meowth started to brace for the explosion. Then it exploded with a big boom. Then team Rocket was flying in the sky.

"Dang we didn't use any Pokémon thanks to that Doctor," Jessie said to them.

"Well I knew this was going to happen," James said to them, kind of reminding them that this happens to them every time.

"We know James," Meowth said to him.

"Well it looks like team Rocket is blasting off again," they all said at once then disappeared in the sky. Then Pidgeotto came back to Ash with the electric proof jar. Then he returned Pidgeotto and set Pikachu free.

"That's better," The Doctor said as he saw them flying away from them. Ash, Brock, and Misty all looked surprised about what happened.

"That screwdriver is amazing," Brock said admiring his sonic screwdriver.

"Well thanks; it is the best tool in the universe for me!" Doctor threw his sonic up in the air and catches it and put it in his pocket. "Do you mind if we go inside I want to ask you some questions and I think you are beaming of questions for me." The Doctor signaled them follow him.

Then Ash spoke up, "I know I have a lot of questions; right Pikachu!" Pikachu went on Ash's shoulder and said "Pika!" as in agreeing with him. Then they went into the house where they will have a long conversation about each other.

* * *

Back in a ship from outer space the unknown creature was walking down the hallways, until he stopped in front of Ash's mom. "It looks like they are looking for you," he said with a smile. Delia was going to say something but she couldn't because she had a cloth in her mouth. "Now it will be a matter of time until the Doctor will die and this whole world will suffer like I have suffered." Then the mysterious creature walked away from Delia and into darkness.

* * *

**And that is the chapter; please tell me how you like it so far. Do like what I did for the disclaimer please tell me if you want to see that instead or just me telling you. I'll make sure to have longer chapters on this one and all of my other stories with at least 2,000 words. Well see you next time on another adventure with the Doctor, and Ash. Make sure to review and like and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor's Pokémon Adventures  
Chapter 5: The Explanation

**Awesombrenguy: Welcome to a new chapter of this story.**

**Spider-Man: Is this one mine.**

**Doctor: No it is mine, he did yours last time.**

**Spider-Man: Dang it!**

**Awesomebrenguy: Stop fighting you two. I will get to yours later Spider-Man right after I do this one and Lost in the Forest first.**

**Spider-Man: Yeah, but mine is the best out of all them right.**

**Awesomebrenguy: Yeah, you keep on thinking that, anyways I don't own Pokémon or Doctor Who.**

**Doctor: Allons-y!**

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

("Pokemon Talking")

* * *

After the commotion with Team Rocket, the Doctor, Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi went inside Ash's house. The Doctor had a lot of questions going thru his mind at the moment and wanted some answers. 'Why do these kids trap their pets into tiny little balls that just doesn't make sense why they would do that,' the Doctor thought as he went inside.

Ash, Misty, and Brock went inside and started to eat their breakfast which was surprisingly still warm. Then the Doctor came in with sort of a mad face and said, "Ok first thing's first, who in the heck were those guys." Brock, Misty, and Pikachu looked at him while Ash, and Togepi were eating their breakfast.

"Well those guys were Team Rocket," Brock said to the Doctor.

"Yeah I got that part from their motto! What I mean is where did they come from, and how do they know you so well." The Doctor walked around to the other side of the table and leaned against the nearest counter.

"Well, we don't know exactly where they came from," Misty began to say. "All we know is that they have been following us ever sense the adventure that we took not too long ago." The Doctor got a little interested now.

"What adventure?" The Doctor really wanted to know what adventure they were speaking of.

Ash stopped eating and said, "It was my adventure for the Indigo League." The Doctor wanted to know more about this adventure of his.

"Then how did you meet these two, if it was your adventure?" The Doctor was going to ask about the Pikachu but he wanted to start with the humans first.

"Well Brock used to be a gym leader as he told you, but then I came along and he wanted to join me on my adventure." Ash then talked about how he defeated Brock barley and got the badge from him. Then his father showed up and told him that he should go on the adventure with Ash so he could accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokémon Breeder.

"And Misty, well a … I forgot why she came along." Then Misty was fire red when she heard that.

"It is because you broke my bike you idiot," Misty yelled in his ear everyone covered their ears except the Doctor who can stand loud sounds.

When Ash could hear again he said, "Oh yeah, that was it." Then the Doctor shook his head and went to the Pokémon.

"Then what do these Pokémon do on your journey," The Doctor thought he wasn't going to like this answer so he just took deep breaths so he doesn't shout at them.

"Well Pokémon fight other Pokémon in the journey," Brock started to say. "First they battle gym leaders like me, and if they win they get a badge, and if they lose they don't, but they can re challenge gym leaders if they want. So they have to get 8 badges in the region in different cities to enter the Pokémon league." The Doctor was processing all the information he got in his mind. He really didn't like the idea of making these animals fight against each other.

"Not to be rude but why do make these Pokémon fight each other, I mean that just doesn't sound right to me," The Doctor said to them

"What do you mean by that," Misty said to him.

The Doctor walked away from the table and looked out the window. "In my dimension all the animals of the Earth are not forced by humans to attack other animals. They sometimes kill other animals for food but that's how they live. I mean sometimes in the past the animals were forced to do stuff for humans and sometimes do now, but they don't force them to fight for the fun of it." The Doctor then noticed that they looked confused.

Then Misty spoke up, "You talk to us humans like you don't count as one." The Doctor then looked at her. 'Well I guess I could tell them the truth, I mean they're going to find out sooner or later anyway.

"No," The Doctor said to them. "I'm not human." Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked at him shocked about what he had said.

"What do you mean you're not human, you sure look like one," Ash said to him having a hard time believing what he had said.

"No you guys look like Time Lords, we came first. If you are wondering that is my species the Time Lords." The Doctor then realized that they were kind of getting scared. "Don't worry I'm a nice alien if that's what your backing up for." They then stopped.

"If you are an alien then why do you sound like you're from the North," Brock said to the Doctor.

"Lots of planets have a North." The Doctor explained to him. Then the Doctor wanted to go back to them. "Any way what about you mother where is she in all of this." The Doctor was wondering that because no way they would travel alone by themselves.

"She doesn't go with me," Ash said to him. The Doctor widened his eyes.

"Really she lets you go on your own when you are young?" The Doctor was starting to judge this dimension a bit, but he won't change anything because it's not his own dimension.

"Yeah every trainer goes on his or her own," Misty said to him.

"Why?" The Doctor was really wondering why they would go on their own without an adult.

"Well when you turn ten years old," Brock started to say to the Doctor. "Some kids get to go to the Pokémon professor's lab to get their first Pokémon for free to start your adventure." Brock then stopped his explanation.

"Well can you tell me your adventure then I really want to hear the rest of it." They told the Doctor about the rest of Ash's adventure from when he got Pikachu, to when they first met Team Rocket, to when he almost won the Indigo League but then Charizard wanted to take a nap instead of fighting.

"Wow it seems like you guys had a real fun adventure, I would have like to have joined you if I came a lot earlier then now." The Doctor always loved a new adventure, but then he remembered that he had an adventure of his own right now, the Shadow assigned to him. 'I wonder if these kids want to join me on the adventure, no I don't think I should it will be dangerous and I don't Ash's mother getting mad at me for getting her son killed. That's just what I need another angry mother slapping me in the face whenever she gets mad.' Then another question popped into the Doctor's mind, 'How am I going to start searching for this Shadow person?' Then the Doctor got an idea. 'Well those kids told me about a Pokémon professor, maybe he will know who this Shadow person is.

Then the Doctor stopped thinking to Ash and Misty's fighting. "Stop fighting you two, I really hate fighting." The Doctor then broke them up with the help of Brock. "Do they always fight like this?" The Doctor asked Brock.

Brock was trying pushing Ash away from Misty and said, "It tends to happen a lot." Then they pushed them into chairs.

"Ok now cool off," The Doctor said. Pikachu then went to his trainer to comfort him. "Now that we're all settled down, I'm going to ask a question to you guys." They looked at each other then back at him.

"Ok what do you want to know," Ash said to the Doctor.

"Can I see this Pokémon professor guy I think he will help me with something."

"Well you can't really see him if you're not a trainer," Brock started to say, "but he is having a party tomorrow…" Then the Doctor cut him off.

"Done I will go into that party then." The Doctor said to him walking towards them and sitting down on the chair.

"Well that's impossible too," Misty said. "They still only allow trainers and employees to go into the party, so how are you going to get in." Misty said to him.

The Doctor smiled and said, "You just said the answer, I'll be an employee." Ash, Misty, and Brock then said, "Oh," to him. After that they went on with their day. Ash was telling more about his adventure to the Doctor and Misty was taking care of Togepi while, Brock brang out Vulpix, and started grooming her.

* * *

**(Pikachu's POV)**

I was just laying down on Ash's lap listening to what they were saying. "What Pokémon is that Brock," the Doctor said to him.

Then Brock said, "This is Vulpix!" The Doctor then went to examine her like he did to us. There is something about this guy that makes me trust him, like I've seen him before. That is impossible thou I would have remembered seeing someone like him. Still there is something about him that makes me think that I know him somewhere.

Then something freaky happened I walked over to his lap without me realizing it. "Wow, Pikachu sure does like me, I wonder why?" The Doctor said that to Ash as he petted me. Even he doesn't know me, which is strange that really makes me think that I haven't met him. I really liked him petting me like I've been petted this way before.

There was one thing on my mind when he was petting me though. I just couldn't believe he was an alien from outer space. He seems so nice and is like a human, how could he possibly be an alien but then I noticed something when my ears were close to his chest. I heard not one but two hearts beating. 'Wow he has two hearts,' I thought to myself.

There I another thing weird about him, whenever look into his eyes he always looks sad and also old. 'How old is this guy and why does he look so sad?'

"Well then," the Doctor said which startled me. "I will be going outside for some fresh air come out if you need me for anything." Then the Doctor set me down and went outside to the back. I decided to follow him.

Once I got out side I saw him crying. I went closer to him and sat on his lap. He was startled for a minute, but then he noticed it was me. "Hey there Pikachu, why are you out here." He asked me and I decided to answer even thou he couldn't understand me.

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pi," ("I just came out to see you,") I said to him. He just smiled like he knew what I said.

"You can sit here on my lap while I tell you a story," The Doctor said. As time went on he told me this amazing story about the Universe and how it was created, even how life itself was created. Once it got dark and we saw the stars, he showed me what planet he thought they were. He told me planets like Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and all of the planets in the Solar System that we live in. Whatever Solar System means.

Then Brock shouted, "Dinner's ready!"

Then the Doctor got up and said, "Come on you look hungry and I'll tell you more in the future." When I got in and started eating dinner I still kept on thinking that he reminds me of someone, but I just don't know who.

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

At the Pokemon Professors house we see Professor Oak and some guy. "Why did you call me here Victor, this better be Important." The guy who was named Victor had a smile on his face. He wore a brown suit with a lab coat like Professor Oak's but was a bit younger then him and also was wearing a hat.

"Trust me Professor I am going to tell you something that you wouldn't believe." All the sudden blue eyes of a robot appeared behind Victor.

* * *

**Awesomebrenguy: Well that's the chapter hopefully you liked it. Does anybody have guesses of what the robot might be? Well you can figure out next time.**

**The Doctor: That was a great ending can't wait for the next chapters, wait I'm a Time Lord I'll just hop into the future and figure it out. It's better than waiting for you all the time.**

**The Doctor exits the room.**

**Spider-Man: Man I wish I had a time machine; all well I'll just save some people to pass the time. Any ways comment and like this story and also my story because it is better.**

**Awesomebrenguy: Anyways see you all next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor's Pokémon Adventures  
Chapter 6: Steel Party Crashers

**Awesomebrenguy: Yay another chapter! :) I only had one person give a guess of what Doctor Who villain it is. Now we get to see what monster it is.**

**The Doctor: I know what it is.**

**Awesomebrenguy: Of course you do. Anyways thanks to all of the people that liked and favorited and also reviewed this story. I don't own Pokémon or Doctor Who.**

**The Doctor: Now let's get on with it, Allons-y!**

The next day at the party the Doctor was dressed in a tuxedo a waiter. 'Man another waiter the physic paper must like me having this job.' The Doctor was in the kitchen waiting for his load of refreshments to come out. Once the refreshments were out, the Doctor took them. He went out of the kitchen and into the party area.

The party area was a big room with a lot of streamers all around the walls. This use to be the main room which had a lot of furniture, but most of it was put away because of the party. There were a lot of people dancing, others were talking, and some were just having friendly Pokémon battles.

The Doctor started walking trying not to bump into the people that are dancing. Some people started taking some of the refreshments off of his tray. 'This party reminds me a lot of the one me and Rose went to in that other universe.' The Doctor sighed when he thought of his friend again. 'One day I will tell Ash, Misty, and Brock, but right now doesn't seem like a good time.'

The Doctor kept on walking until he found Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu which was on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu sighted the Doctor and said, "Pika, Pikachu!" Ash and the gang turned around to see the Doctor in a tuxedo. The Doctor went towards them and stopped when he was next to them.

"Nice party huh," Ash said to the Doctor. Ash hasn't really been to a lot of parties, but he really likes going to them, especially to do Pokémon battles, or to watch them.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Yeah it's a great party; still not fond of these Pokémon battles though. I really hate fighting." The Doctor really didn't like it, but this is what there dimension does so he can't judge it. Also he's going to be here for a while so he might as well get used to it.

Misty tried to comfort him, "That's ok; there are some people here in this dimension that don't think Pokémon battles are smart either, they think that they should just help humans out and work together to solve problems." That made the Doctor smile for a little. Misty wasn't really a big battler herself, she used to be when she was a gym leader, or do a practice or challenge battle with Ash, other than that she really doesn't do that much battling.

"Hey how did you get your job a waiter here anyway," Brock started to say, "I heard that it was hard to get that job here." It was true only the best waiters that have the best experience were hired for the job of this party.

The Doctor pulled out his physic paper and said, "Well getting the job was easy, I used this." The Doctor showed them the physic paper. "It shows people what I want them to see, so basically when I showed it to the job manger, he saw that I was very experienced waiter." When he showed the physic paper to them they saw a drawing of a Pikachu.

"Wow that looks like Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu was also admiring it. He let out a low "pika." Just so they could just hear.

"So are you an experienced waiter," Misty said to the Doctor.

"No not really, although I did have some practice at another party that I went to, not too long ago," the Doctor said to them as they took a refreshment off of the tray that he was holding. The Doctor was then sad remembering those times; the Doctor really didn't like seeing his past, because it hurts him too much. When they were doing that he put his physic paper back in his pocket.

"Well you are doing a good job for just a beginner," Brock said to him as he took a sip from his drink. Brock thought that waiter jobs were easy, that they didn't really need to hire professionals to do it, but he didn't judge knowing that the job manger should know what's best for hiring at parties.

"Just out of curiosity can you tell us about that other party," Misty said wanting to know what that party was like. The Doctor was surprised that she asked that. Well he better tell them and not put it off, he will just tell them the good parts thou not the bad and confusing parts.

"Well it was kind of like this party although it was a birthday party, and it didn't have Pokémon battles, but other than that is was the same," the Doctor said, trying not to get fully into detail, he didn't want to mention his friend yet, because that would take him a long time to explain. "Anyways where is this professor that you were talking to me about?" The Doctor needed to get back on track, he thinks that this Pokémon professor might help him either find the TARDIS, or explain what Pokémon that was in his head that wanted him to go on this journey.

"He should be here, but I don't know where he is," Ash said to him.

"Well maybe I will run into him eventually, in the mean time I have to go back to work enjoy the party you three, and see yah Pikachu." Pikachu waved goodbye as the Doctor went back to the kitchen to refill his tray.

"Wow he is defiantly an odd person," Brock said as he finished his drink.

Then all of a sudden a random stranger went up to Ash. He wore a T-Shirt with jeans and also a baseball cap. "Hey are you Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town," said the boy.

"Yeah that's me," Ash said with excitement.

"Cool, my names Bill, and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash always likes a good challenge. So whenever someone comes up to him and challenges him to a Pokémon battle he never says no.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Bill jumped up and down with excitement when Ash accepted it.

"Cool let's go now!" Bill grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him towards the arena. The arena is normal length as every other arena, and has tiles on the floor.

Brock and Misty go up to watch the battle. "Wow this will be interesting battle," Brock began to say as he went up to the ring to referee the match, "Alright this is three on three battle the first person to knock out all three of the other persons Pokémon wins! Did you get that?!" Both trainers nodded at Brock. "Ok, than, 3, 2, 1, BATTLE!" Then Brock watched the battle as Misty went up to him to watch from there as well.

"Alright Pikachu you go up first buddy," Ash said to Pikachu which he nodded and said, "Pika!"

Pikachu went onto the field as Bill grabbed one of his pokeballs. "Alright, then Charmander I choose you," Bill said as he threw the pokeball out into the field, and out came a lizard like Pokémon that was red and had a flame on its tail. Both Pokemon starred at each other determined to win.

"Aright kid I'll let you have the first move." Ash liked challenges, and letting the opponent start first was a way that he liked to have a challenge.

"That is your mistake, Charmander use Ember!" Chamander charged a flame in his mouth, and shot it at Pikachu.

"Hurry Pikachu dodge, and use Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu dodged the flame that was close to hitting him and started charging up electricity and shot it at Charmander. It was heading towards Charmander fast.

"Charmander use Ember to block that Thunder Bolt!" Charmander charged another flame and shot it at the thunder bolt which made an explosion. Both Pokémon were unharmed by it.

"Wow this guy is no joke no matter how young he is, Ash might have a tough opponent," Brock said to Misty who nodded and agreed with Brock.

"Nice move now Pikachu use Agility to confuse the Charmander," Ash said to Pikachu, who started to run fast around Charmander.

Charmander was trying to keep sight of the target, but he started to get dizzy. "Oh no! Charmander start using Flamethrower all around you!" Charmander nodded and started charging up his flame instead of this time letting it go, it sprayed fire and kept on doing while he was turning around. Some of the flame almost hit Pikachu but he was too fast and barely not touching him, but then Pikahcu tripped on something and lost his balance, and got engulfed in flames, which made Pikachu fly back to his trainer.

"Pikachu are you ok!" Pikachu got up clenching his teeth in pain, and nodded to his trainer. "Alright, now use Thunderbolt on Charmander again!" Pikachu charged up his electricity again, but this time much stronger and let out a big amount of electricity heading straight for the Charmander. Charmander widened his eyes out of terror, because how big the Thunderbolt was.

"Charmander dodge it quickly!" Charmander tried to move his legs, but they were shacking in terror that he couldn't move them. So he got hit by the Thunderbolt screaming in pain. When the electric attack was done Charmander fell down and fainted.

Brock stood up and put his arm out to Ash. "Charmander lost the battle Pikachu wins!" Ash cheered for Piakchu, while Bill went to his Charmander.

"Charmander are you ok," Bill said to him.

Charmander nodded and let out a weak, "Char."

"You did well now take a rest." Then Bill stood up ready for the next round.

* * *

The Doctor was in the kitchen waiting for his tray to be filled up, once it was he grabbed it again and went outside. The Doctor walked around the party trying not to bump into people. When he got to the end of the dancers, a guy approached him. He was about Ash's age and has brown spikey hair, with a blue shirt, and some tan pants.

"Hey, are you new, I never saw you at any of my dad's parties before," the boy said to him.

"Well I kind of new around here, and needed some money, and I already knew how to be a server anyways," the Doctor said to him, while he grabbed one of the drinks off of his tray. "Anyways I'm looking for Professor Oak, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he is my dad, what do you want to see him for?" The boy was looking suspicious at him, like he has never seen any other servers ask for his dad before.

"Well I just need his help with somethings," The Doctor said to the boy, who was still looking at him suspiciously. "Anyways this was a great conversation, and before I go do you mind telling me where your father is kid."

"My dad is probably in his lab, but you can't get in without an identification key, and also my name is Gary." Gary then left the Doctor to the crowd of people cheering. 'What's going on over there,' the Doctor thought. He went over there to check what was going on.

When he got there he saw Ash and Bill doing a battle. 'I don't like battles well at least everyone is occupied with this battle which will give me the time to get to professor Oak's lab.' The Doctor went to the door not knowing someone was watching him.

* * *

Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder watching the battle that was going on. Right now it is Ash's Bubasaur vs. Bill's Pidgey.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf," Ash said to his Bulbasaur. Bulbsaur shot shining leafs at the Pidgey.

"Pidgey look out," Bill said to his Pidgey. Pidgey tried his best flying and dodging each leaf that was coming his way, but one of them hit him, and he fell on the ground. "Come on Pidgey get up!" Then Pidgey got up slowly, and went back into flight. "Alright, now Pidgey use gust!" Pidgey then started flapping his wings rapidly, and they started to make very gusty winds that went right for Bulbasaur. He got hit and started flying back towards his trainer.

"Bulbasaur are you ok!" Ash said to his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur answered with a weak, "Bulba." Then he fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Bill win's this round," Brock said. "It's now tied!"

"You did great Bulbasaur you deserve some rest." Ash put Bulbasaur into his Pokeball, while Ash was doing that Pikachu saw the Doctor walking towards a door to Professor Oak's Lab. 'What is he up to?' Pikachu thought as he saw the Doctor doing something to the door.

* * *

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. Then about a few seconds the door made a click sound. 'Ah good old sonic,' the Doctor thought to himself as he went into the door making sure to close it behind him.

Professor Oak's lab was filled with machines that made the doctor look in awe. The Doctor really wanted to see what most of these machines can do, because he is a very curious man, but the Doctor shook that thought out of his head, and went to go find the professor. He didn't want to get distracted until he forgets what he really was down here for, because sometimes that happens to him, and then it always ends up getting him or one of his companions into trouble. "Hello is anyone here," the Doctor said, but nobody answered.

He walked forward getting deeper in the room. As he got deeper into the room the more he was wondering why the professor wasn't anywhere to be found. Then the Doctor found a computer, and that gave him an idea. He went to the computer, and turned it on. When it turned on the computer asked for a password. The Doctor sighed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed at the computer, and pressed the button.

After that the computer said welcome, and started loading. Once the computer was done loading, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to find anything about where the professor's whereabouts are. All of the sudden a ton of files pulled up. "Wow the Professor should organize these files a bit more." The Doctor started looking through the files to see if any of them would be of any help to him.

* * *

Ash looked at his last Pokeball with determination; he was ready for any Pokémon Bill had up his sleeve. Bill was getting nervous he knows it is tied and it's anyone's game. So Bill took out his last pokeball and looked at it for a while. "I believe in you try to do your best, because you're my last hope," he said to his Pokémon inside the pokeball.

Bill then put on a smile and threw his last pokeball saying, "Go Pikachu!" Then a Pikachu appeared right in front of Ash. Ash knew that he could beat the Pikachu with the Pokémon he has, but the problem is that it is Charizard, but he never listens to Ash. 'Man I wish I didn't take all of my other Pokémon to Nurse Joy, but they needed to be healed up.' Ash just stood there for a while figuring out if he should put Charizard out or not.

Brock and Misty just stood there wondering if he was going to take out any Pokémon. Misty decided to break the silence and said, "Is Ash going to take out one of his Pokemon?"

Brock just looked at Ash for a few more seconds before he said, "I don't know; it looks like his only Pokemon is Charizard sense he took the other to Nurse Joy to get healed, and my guess is that he is trying to decide if he wants to put Charizard out or not." Brock went back to staring at Ash, seeing that he was still trying to decide.

Misty didn't like the idea of Ash bringing out Charizard, mainly because he doesn't listen to Ash. "I hope he doesn't bring him out," Misty began to say, and then Brock turned his head back to Misty and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Doctor went thru every file, and finally found one that was in a secret file. "What are you hiding Professor," The Doctor said to himself. The Doctor opened the file but it asked for the password again; so he took his sonic and turned it on again, which opened the file. When he got into the file he saw a video that was under the name 'Cyber Tech'. "It can't be." The Doctor clicked on the video which opened it into a video window.

In the video it showed a guy in a white lab coat with grey hair, and went up to a guy in the shadows. "Why did you call me here Victor," the man in the lab coat said to the man in the shadow. Victor came out of the shadows wearing a brown suit and a lab coat.

He smiled and said, "Trust me Professor I am going to tell you something that you wouldn't believe." Then all the sudden a metal looking man came out of the shadows. The metal man was all grey with a letter c on its chest.

The Professor walked back a bit startled at what he saw. "What is this Victor?"

Victor walked up to his side and said, "This is immortality." Then the screen went black.

The Doctor just stood there shocked, and then he clenched his teeth in anger. "I can't believe they're here too," The Doctor said to himself. He turned back to the door and ran out it to warn every one that they are all in danger.

* * *

The match was starting to get boring; the main reason is because everyone is getting impatient, and wondering if Ash will bring out a Pokemon. Then all of the sudden the Doctor barged out of Professor Oak's office. He then said, "We all have to get out of here." Some people looked at him like he was crazy, but then went back to what they were doing.

The Doctor got annoyed at that action so he went up to the stereo system, while he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The stereo was in the middle of the room which will make them hear him a lot easier than where he was. The man operating it saw him and said, "Hey what are you doing?"

The Doctor went up to it and said, "I'm just borrowing this." He put the sonic near the sound slider, and then turned it on. All of the sudden there was a loud sound, which made everyone cover their ears from. When it stopped everyone looked at the Doctor, even Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty looked at him.

"That's better, now I'm going to say it again; we all have to get out of here." The Doctor just stood there for a while and said, "Now!" Then one of the people in the crowd raised his hand. "You don't have to raise your hand." He put it down and the Doctor continued, "Do you have a question?"

He nodded and said, "Why do we have to leave?"

"Because we are in danger."

Then Gary went up to the stand angry, "You are wrong we're not in danger."

The Doctor looked up at him and shook his head. "Are you sure about that?"

Gary looked into his eyes and said, "Yes."

The Doctor just stared him in his eyes for a while before saying, "Fine I'm not going to argue with you, but if anyone wants to get out of here alive then follow me." The Doctor got off the platform angry. Ash, Misty, Brock, and also Pikachu who is on Ash's shoulder went up to him.

The Doctor went up to the window and looked out of the window where he saw a lot of lights coming towards the house. Ash went up to him and said, "What is the danger, is it Team Rocket?" The Doctor looked out the window for a few seconds.

"No it's a lot worse," the Doctor said to him. They started to get scared, and looked out the window with him to see what it is. They all saw the lights coming towards the house hearing stomping getting louder as they get closer. Then an army of metal humanoid things came into view, and they were the ones that the Doctor saw in the video.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked at them in surprise. They haven't seen anything like them before. Misty was the one that said, "Doctor, what are they?" As they hear their mechanical legs stomp on the ground get louder.

The Doctor said, "They're Cybermen."

**End of the chapter. Sorry this took a while, I was struggling in school for the rest of the year, but now that it is summer, I'll be posting more chapters. So be looking forward to those. How many of you got it right, and I know what a lot of you are going to say, "Cybermen don't have lights that are blue as eyes," or something like that, but I will explain in one of the future chapters; so don't get mad at me. Now that is out of the way, make sure you leave a comment I like to read those, and like and follow the story if you like it and want to see more chapters. Till the next time! :) **


End file.
